1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scene-change detecting device that detects a scene change position in an image sequence, a recording medium that stores therein a scene-change detection program that is readable by a computer, and a scene-change detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies are disclosed that process an image sequence, such as a series of still images taken continuously or video images, and detect scene change positions in the image sequence. For example, a typical and well-known technology involves comparing a change in feature between adjacent images (adjacent frames) with a predetermined threshold and detecting, if the change is larger than the threshold, the change as a scene change position (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-345382). The technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-345382 involves separating an image into blocks, detecting a motion vector for each block which is a small divided block, and, if motion vectors larger than a threshold are found and the number of the large motion vectors is a predetermined number or more, then detecting it as a scene change image.